Love Song
by CSIfan93
Summary: He was done, he was going to have her even if he had to make her love him.


**Love song**

**Summery: **He was done, he was going to have her even if he had to make her love him.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CSI or Love Song by Sara Bareilles.

**My First songfic**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Greg had to wonder what he was doing. He always set himself up for disaster and he always got it, but like a compulsion he had always come back.

He went for the unattainable for a reason, so he wouldn't get attached. Only now he found himself there. Attached to the one thing in the world he knew he couldn't have. Not that she had someone else to go to, just that her heart didn't lie with him.

He swore to always respect him and yet he continually went somewhat behind his back. Hey, but it wasn't like he was going after her, he just sat there and watched as she slipped away. How could he be so blind, how could he break her heart. And why did Greg always pick up the pieces.

He turned on his radio, anything to drown out the thoughts boiling around in his head, only to get a song reminding him of it all and for some reason he couldn't change the station. Instead he sat down on his couch and let it all come to him.

_Head under water and you tell me _

_To breath easy for awhile _

_But breathing gets harder_

_Even I know that._

"Greg please I need you," she says

_Made room for me it's to soon to see_

_If I'm happy in your hands_

_I'm unusually_

_Hard to hold on to_

His middle draw filled with her cloths, his bathroom and kitchen has her touch.

_Blank stares at blank pages_

_No easy why to say this_

_You mean well_

_But you make this hard on me_

He tried severally times to tell her how he felt but it never came out.

_I'm not going to write you a love song_

_Cause you ask for it_

_Cause you need one_

_Ya see_

_I'm not going to write you a love song_

_Cause you tell me it's make or break _

_In this_

_And you're on your way_

He knew he had to tell her he couldn't do it because he was falling in love with her and she wanted some one else.

_I'm not going to write you to stay _

_Cause all you ever needed _

_I'm goin' need a better reason_

_To write you a love song today_

"Greg I need you," she says. 'Darling I need a better reason' he thinks.

_I learned the hard way_

_That they all say_

_Things you want to hear_

One of his ex's said the same then one day he found her in bed with another guy.

_My heavy heart_

_Sinks deep down under you_

_And your twisted word_

_Your help just hurts_

_You were not what I thought you were_

_Hello to high and dry_

He left her there with only two little words "No more". He swore then and there never to go there again and now look.

_You ask me to please you_

_Make me think that I need this too_

_I'm trying to let you hear my _

_As I am_

She asks him for a kiss and he gives her everything and in when he wakes she's gone.

_Promise me that you'll leave the light on _

_To help me receive daylight my night_

All he asked was that she loved him the way he loved her now.

_And I believe there's a way_

_You can love me because a say_

And suddenly he realized he'd have to make her love him so much that she'd forget all about the others.

And like she had heard him he opens the door to find her standing there. He lets her in and takes her coat.

"Sara we need to talk"

_Your heart is no where in it_

_I don't want it for a minute_

_I would walk the seven seas _

_When I believe there's a reason to_

_Write you a love song today_

"I understand Greg," she says and hugs him tight. _Man can this really be good-bye. _"I'm done chasing rabbits that are too smart to catch and I realized I have a rabbit willing to be the best."

"I love you Sara." He says kissing her lips softly

"Then Grissom's long gone." More kisses pass between them "I love you too my darling."

_Today_

**A/N: Reviews, the more I get the more I write. The whole rabbit thing I got from 'Too though to die' 16X01**


End file.
